Strike the Center
by Tier Opasvmi
Summary: Itachi and Sasuke have a training session in the woods. Short and sweet, R/R please.


As the title states, a series of flashbacks I'm doing for another story. I got impatient, as the other story is rather long and will take a while to churn out, so I posted this in hopes to get some sort of feedback. Please R&R, I want to make it as good as I can... First time writing Sasuke's POV. I can't stand the arrogant little shit when he gets older, but he's cute to write as a kid.

This will be removed once I actually start posting chapters from my source-fic...

* * *

The shuriken careened through the air, finding its home in the trunk of a tree along with a ream of others, all jutting out at different angles and positions. The steel daggers clustered in a halo around their intended mark, a scorched black spot a the very center. Sasuke's shoulders curled forward as he let out a sigh of frustration.

Even after all his training, he was still uncoordinated, imperfect. Not even close. Sasuke felt a hand rest on his shoulder. His stomach sank with despair. He was not in the mood to be consoled, but too ashamed to look up and see the disappointment on his brother's face. He knew he bore him at least that much respect. Hesitating, he glanced over his shoulder. surprised at what he saw. Instead of harshness, Itachi smiled down gently at him.

"Try once more. You have to want it." Itachi produced three more shuriken from his satchel, offering them up between his fingers. "Look at your target as if it's the last one you'll ever face. Focus your desperation, your anger. The last barrier between you and accomplishing your mission lies in front of you. Now, find your mark."

Sasuke hesitated before plucking one of the shuriken from between Itachi's fingers. His brows knit with resolve, and he nodded. He turned to stare intently at his target, the tree with a dot burned into the middle, trying to see more than what was in front of him. It was difficult to put himself in the position of direness, as he had lived a mostly peaceful life. He tried to separate himself from that mindset and pictured himself in the heat of battle, surrounded by foes. He had to make this one count.

His eyes narrowed, and he focused on the scorch marks twining outward like uncoiling threads. He summoned all of the strength his young body had while remembering his breathing techniques. His arm cocked back, eyes focused, as he lunged forward with fluidly, as he had been taught, though he leaned too much into it, almost losing balance.

His lack of control resulted in another addition to the halo around his target.

"K'so..!"

"Sasuke," Itachi reprimanded the language. "You have to focus."

"I'm," he started to yell, but his voice dropped quickly to a respectful level. "...trying."

"Watch carefully." Itachi flicked his wrist, and one of the two remaining shuriken buried itself directly into the center of the tree. His skills seemed effortless, but came only from intense training and discipline, of which Sasuke was rapidly growing jealous.

Sasuke frowned at being shown up. Itachi offered the final shuriken to his brother from the palm of his hand.

"Last chance."

Sasuke slowly took the blade into his hand, staring down at it, as if forcing his will on the thing. He glared up. Itachi's perfectly landed strike shone tauntingly at him from twenty feet away. Sasuke launched the shuriken at its intended mark without hesitating in a moment of determination.

The shuriken struck its mark at an angle, sinking into the meat of the tree, right alongside Itachi's. Sasuke exhaled slowly, staring incredulously at the two shuriken jutting from the tree.

"... I did it?" he said dubiously. Sure enough, his sharp eyes did not deceive him. He felt excitement mounting inside as he whipped around to see his brother's approval.

In the same moment, Sasuke frowned deeply, crushed. His moment of success and praise crumbled to little bits into the evening breeze. Itachi, always preoccupied with other things, was noting the time as the sun sank past the visible tree line.

"...You didn't see it, did you?!... Brother!!"

Itachi turned to look at his younger brother with the same, genial smile on his face, as if nothing was wrong. "Good job, Sasuke. Keep your arm straighter next time."

Sasuke wilted. "But you weren't looking at all...!"

Itachi patted his brother on the back as he walked past. Sasuke stared him down angrily, hardly believing him.

"We'll continue tomorrow. I've got to go meet up with Shisui. Gather up the shuriken and hurry home. Mother needs help preparing supper."

"Always tomorrow...!" Sasuke's fists clenched angrily, his nails digging into his palms. He trembled furiously, his gaze burning a hole in Itachi's back. He knew Itachi had not seen his success... What good was it to train so hard if your teacher wasn't even watching?

"I'm tired of 'tomorrow', and 'later'! You won't even be home till evening!"

Itachi hesitated. He could feel Sasuke give him a death glare, little fists balled indignantly.

"Sasuke... when you grow up, there are certain things you have to do."

Itachi turned back to him. It was too late. Sasuke folded his arms and turned away, scorned and unattentive. It was only when Sasuke felt his brother tap his forehead that he looked up, surprised and offended. Itachi looked down at him with a smile. It only served to enrage Sasuke more.

"That gives you all day to practice for next time."

Sasuke hissed, jerking away from the touch and swiping at Itachi's hand. Itachi laughed quietly to himself as he walked away. Sasuke stared after, then looked away, making a frustrated sound as he crossed his arms.

The older brother disappeared into the forest, leaves somberly rustling behind his gait. Then silence.

"Sasuke..!"

"WHAT!?"

"Don't just stand around and sulk. Go help Mother before Father gets home and becomes ornery with you. You know how he is after work..."

Sasuke grumbled as he trailed the shadow of his elder, first plucking all of the shuriken from the tree and placing them in the satchel at his hip. He reached for the two in the middle last. If Itachi wasn't going to revel in his success, at least he could admire it for another moment. Studying the position of the two matching shuriken revealed the difference Itachi was speaking of... Itachi's shuriken sank in exactly straight, while Sasuke's protruded at an angle.

It would've done the job, but it was still a flawed strike. Sasuke sighed.

"Sasuke!"

"I'm coming!!" Sasuke quickly sealed his satchel and ran after his brother, unconcerned at his thunderous steps and disruption of the leaves, as a few hunting ravens scattered up from the brush into the air.


End file.
